Molimo Reincarnated
by infernalcohort80
Summary: In this story what begins as a simple tournament, turns into a battle for the existence of the plane of Earth. Only one person can destroy the evil forces, but he has been dead for hundreds of years! (sounds corny don't it?)
1. The tournament

This is my first fic so there will be mistakes probably.  
  
I do not own Magic the gathering or any names associated with it, this is a story of my own design so not everything will be correct as compared to the stories from the sets. I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, which I will be poking fun at, ina none insulting way as I have nothing against it (just against some people who play it thinking nothing is better than it i.e. magic or duel masters.)  
  
The main character in the story is based on me, with the same name and all the same decks I have, some of the decks I compete against may be very bad, this is because I will make them up as I go using my limited knowledge of existing cards, also I will probably get some mana costs wrong so, be warned!  
  
Before the story starts I would like to say that if you review this please give me some suggestions as what to do.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
It was the first day of the big Magic tournament, and Cailen was completely psyched, he had been playing Magic for only about two years, but he had already made five decks that he felt were good enough to at least get to the semi-finals with.  
  
When he finally got to the tournaments location he was shocked at the amazing number of young players, luckily none of them looked too advanced enough to beat him. He thought to himself, Thank god Peter went to his girlfriends this weekend so I don't need to worry about him. After an hour and a half of waiting in the line to get in, Cailen finally got to the door where he found out why the lines were so long and filled with young kids, the building was also holding a Yu-Gi-Oh tournament on the same day. He wished he had brought his deck so he could kick-ass and chew bubble-gum, sadly though, in a quick search through his pockets he discovered he was out of gum.  
  
Worried he would be the only Magic player in the building, Cailen entered slowly. He was relieved to discover there were some Magic players, of course he only knew they played Magic because they were dissing Yu-Gi-Oh. At first he had thought that they could be anyone, until he heard them complain about simplicity, high numbers, and stupid names.  
  
After the sign in was complete the tournament was underway. It turned out Cailen was in the first game against a newbie named Zach who used a red and white deck, Cailen decided on his red and green deck.  
  
His opponent was smirking, Cailen hated people who smirked too much, it reminded him that year at choir camp he was forced into, so much smirking. Cailen shed a slight tear at the memory as he shuffled his deck and drew his first hand......  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Cliff hanger ending, I picked the red and green deck so any possible readers will read my favourite deck in action before the others.  
  
So please review and I'll continue the story, tell me everything, the hate, the love, the suggestions, how to tone down my demandingness!  
  
Peace out! (in a none hippy way) 


	2. The first battle, part one

Time for a quick recap of the last chapter, but first! I do not own Magic the Gathering, Yu-Gi-Oh, or bubble-gum, I do however own this story! It is a work of my imagination so it may not comply with some Magic stories or card effects/costs/power and toughness.  
  
Anyway, recapping, Cailen is in a Magic tournament, it is the first round against a smirking kid named Zach with a red/white deck, Cailen using a red/green land gain deck. Lets begin!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They decided to let Zach go first, on his turn he played a mountain and used it to summon a Crazed Goblin. Crap Cailen thought reviewing his first hand (Explosive Growth, Frenzied Tilling, Wirewood Guardian, Sandstone Warrior, Titanic Bulvox, Fangreen Hunter, Mountain, and a Forest. Cailen opened with a mountain. On Zachs turn he played a Plains and attacked with the Crazed Goblin.  
  
Hoping for the Yavimaya Barbarian, Cailen drew. No luck, Serpentine Kavu, he played a Forest and ended his turn. The entire while Zach had been smirking, luckily he was also doing badly, but now he had two Mountains and a Plains. With crazed goblin he brought Cailen to eight-teen. Come on ya bastard Cailen thought as he drew the Dragonspeaker Shaman. As he was about to discard the Wirewood Guardian he remembered it had forest cycling, he played two mana to use it. He immediately played it.  
  
Zach was no longer smirking Ha, he has a crappy hand too! Cailen thought. He was right, but the crazed goblin still brought Cailen down again. Cailen drew the Ancient Ooze. He found it hard to concentrate, there was too much noise, yelling and shouting and such. He also noticed "Action lines" moving around like crazy and realized it was the Yu-Gi-Oh players, If I only had some bubble gum, I could kick-ass and chew bubble-gum, but all I have are these peppermints!  
  
At the end of his turn, Cailen discarded the Serpentine Kavu, he had another one anyway. Luckily though, Zach was having trouble too, but he still had the god-damned Crazed goblin which kept shaving the life off.  
  
As he was about to draw, something began to itch at the back of his head, something about Zach reminded him of something, but what? Come on lady luck! Luck wasn't with him though, he had something to play, but it was a creature enchantment (reflexes), he decided to discard the Bulvox. When Zach drew, the slight smile still on his face disappeared completely. After the Crazed Goblin attack, Zach discarded a Bonethorn Valesk.  
  
Cailens head still itched as he drew a forest, which was immediately played One more land. He hoped Zachs bad luck would continue, but it diddn't as he played a plains and attacked with the Crazed Goblin.  
  
Cailen= 14 life Zach= 20 life  
  
Only needing one more land, Cailen drew his Journey of Discovery. He played it to move two mountains to his hand and played one. Still needing to discard, he got rid ofExplosive Growth.  
  
Zach played a mountain and attacked. Cailen drew his Assault/Battery card, played a mountain and played the Fangreen Hunter, and gave it Reflexes. All the while his head itched. Zach looked very worried as he tapped red one for a Goblin Raider. Sadly for him, his Crazed goblin had to attack, it was blocked by the Hunter. Getting some momentum, Cailen drew a mountain and played it. Than using red green three he played Frenzied Tilling, to destroy one of Zachs mountains, and play a forest. Suddenly, the itching stopped, he turned around and thanked the little girl that scratched his head. Suddenly, he realized it. He used to baby-sit Zach. This immediately reassured him he would win, Zach only beat Cailen once, even then he had gotten lucky.  
  
Zach, worried by the smirk that appeared on Cailens face, drew. Then, played a plains and payed white three he used Recuperate to gain six life and ended his turn.  
  
Zach= 26 life Cailen= 13 life  
  
Cailen, still happy the itching was gone drew one of his best cards, the Scaled Wurm. Looking over his mana he realized that he could play it, he did, and attacked with the Fangreen Hunter. Zach was getting his smirk back as he played a Mountain and played the Goblin Psychopath.  
  
Zach always liked that card, even though it sucks. Cailen drew, hoping to continue his roll. He did, he played the Wall of Granite he had drawn, and activated Battery to put a 3/3 Green Elephant into play. Zach played another Mountain and grew the largest smirk ever on his face! He tapped all of his mana to put spirit link on the Psychopath and play a Ridgeline Rager. Aftre drawing, Cailen was able to play one of his favourite cards, The Birds of Paradise, he also played the Sandstone Warrior. To end his turn he attacked with the Scaled Wurm, which was blocked by the Rager. When Zach drew, the largest grin ever appeared. He played a mountain and equipped the Psychopath with not one, but two giant Strengths. This is some bad shit! Cailen thought.  
  
Zach=22 life Cailen =13 life  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Why is cailen worried, well even if the Psychopath loses the con flip, Zach won't lose life due to spirit link. None of Cailens creatures can stand-up to it, how will he win? Is he overlooking something? Will he ever get some gum? Find out, in future chapters!  
  
If you review, was this chapter too long? Should I have more cliffhangers? Please, suggestions! 


	3. The first duel, concluded

I don't own Magic the gathering or any other copy-rights I mention, parody, or insult. Back to the story.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cailen was getting really worried. He had no way of standing up to that thing, he quickly and sloppily looked through his hand, all he had was the Ancient Ooze and the Dragonspeaker Shaman. Zach attacked with the Psychopath, but luckily he lost the coin flip and the Psychopath did his damage to Zach. But the Spirit Link kicked in and healed him.  
  
Believing he had lost, Cailen drew, a forest. He decided to play the Dragonspeaker Shaman for blocking, at least he could hold out for awhile. Zach played a plains, and used Pacifism on the Scaled Wurm, jst before attacking with the Psychopath, and winning the flip. Cailen blocked with his Wall of Granite, boosting Zach's life by nine.  
  
Cailen= 13 life Zach= 31 life  
  
This was going to be the second time in history that Zach defeated Cailen, was what he realized as he drew another forest. But the Psychopath was Zachs only creature, and it was tapped! Using his Birds of Paradise and his Mountains, he made the Sandstone Warrior a 6/3 until end of turn and attacked with it, the Green Elephant token, and the Fangreen hunter for thirteen damage.  
  
Cailen=13 life Zach= 18 life  
  
Zach just shrugged when he drew and played a Lightning Hounds and a Healing Salve. He kept attacking with the Psychopath, which won the flip, but was blocked by the Shaman. On Cailens turn he drew what could have been his savior, the Wurmskin Forger. He played it and made his Warrior a 4/6, and attacked with his Elephant and Hunter. The Elephant was blocked by the Hounds and the Advocate tapped to return the Kavu and assault/Battery to Cailens hand to destroy the hunter. Cailen couldn't believe the amateur mistake Zach made, he could pretty much say goodbye to the Advocate.  
  
Cailen=13 life Zach= 27 life  
  
Zach decided to play a Misguided Rage, so Cailen sacrificed the Pacified Scaled Wurm. Luckily the flip failed on the Psychopaths attack, but there was still the Hounds that killed the blocking Forger. Cailen calmed down a bit as he drew a mountain. When he played it, he tapped it for his Assault to kill the Advocate and played the Serpentine Kavu, he couldn't wait for Zachs next Eager attack.  
  
Zach yet again proved he was still an amateur by attacking with both of his creatures. With the coin flip still unsuccessful, Cailen still blocked with the Warrior which he made a 9/6 thanks to fire-breathing, and killed the Hounds with the Kavu.  
  
Cailen=13 life Zach=27 life  
  
On Cailens turn he drew the Trolls of Tel-Jilad, he felt he couldn't lose as he played it. He made the Warrior a 9/6 and attacked with him and the Kavu for thirteen damage  
  
Cailen=13 life Zach=14 life  
  
Zach started to laugh loudly when he tapped all of his mana for his favourite card in his deck. The Dragon mage, a 5/5 with flying, and whenever it deals combat damage to a player, each player discards his or her hand and draws seven cards. Now it was over, Only one card could save him now. On Cailens turn he drew the silverglade elemental Damn it! I need Spidersilk Armor! He played it anyway to get the forest out from its ability.  
  
Zach was being very stubborn as always, he thought he could win only with the Dragon Mage. Or at least, that's what he would think, if Cailen had his way. Zach played red two for the Kyren Sniper. And he attacked with the Dragon Mage, which was as good as unblockable, forcing away Cailens Ancient Ooze. But Zach didn't realize he had helped Cailen, with the new seven cards came, Raging Kavu, Craw Wurm, Crown of Flames, Serpenitne Kavu, a Forest, Kurgadon, and lastly, Spidersilk Armor, giving all of Cailens creatures 0/1 and allowing them to block fliers.  
  
Cailen= 8 life Zach= 14 life  
  
Cailen, knowing he had won, drew a forest, which he played. Than taping eleven mana, he played Raging Kavu, Serpentine Kavu, and Spidersilk Armor. On Zachs turn, he used the Sniper to deal one damage to Cailen, and attacked with the Dragon. Cailen blocked with the Silverglade, and used the Birds and a Mountain to use the Trolls to regenerate it.  
  
Cailen=7 life Zach=14 life.  
  
Cailen drew his Uphill Battle card, he played a Forest, and the Kurgadon, than the Craw Wurm, which was equipped with Crown of flames and activated the Kurgadons ability to make the Kurgadona 6/6, and Uphill Battle, he attacked with a 5/6 Sandstone Warrior the Two Serpentines, the Trolls, the Elemental, and the Raging Kavu. The Sniper blocked the Warrior, but all the other damage was enough to finish Zach off.  
  
After the match, Cailen and Zach shook hands, there were no hard feelings. Cailen tried to find the kid who scratched his itch to thank them, but they were nowhere to be found. Between matches, Cailen went over to the Yu-Gi-Oh tournament and found his friend Kyle whuppin' some serious Ass, while chewing gum! Cailen was jealous of the gum, and vowed to steal it.  
  
He found his next match was against Joe Chisholm, who used a blue deck, Cailen decided to use his black deck.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So how was the duel? Should I continue to decide what cards I get by actually using my deck as I write the story? What decks would you like to see used in the future? If you have your own deck you want in action just e- mail me the list of cards in it, maybe if you have a favourite card tell me so it will get out. If you can't find my e-mail it is eightyinfernalcohortshotmail.com thanks for takin the time to read this! NOTE! This ios the second draft of ch3, in the first draft the underscores didn't appear in my e-mail! Put an underscore after eighty and after infernal! 


	4. The second duel, start and shocking fini...

I don't own Magic the Gathering or any other mentioned copyrights in my story. If I use any names that exist, I probably was not aware of them existing in the first place.  
  
If I have any readers that don't review, I have no idea you exist! So I haven't been updating because of lack of reviews. But here is the fourth installment of Molimo Reincarnated!  
  
I want to correct two errors in the last chapter, I forgot to type in Zachs summoning of the Spurmage Advocate and forgot the existence of the Goblin Raider, but I wrote the last two chapters on different days and forgot.  
  
I want to apologize to one of my readers, Darkstar. I haven't been playing long so I don't know if each color had a wonder and you want the blue one in the story. I searched for a Blue Wonder card and it didn't exist.  
  
Sorry I've taken soooo long, I've just been busy, and the game against myself messed up. So, to any readers, I give you. Chapter four!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cailen Shuffled his deck and drew his hand. He probably wouldn't need to worry about Joe's deck, it was almost exactly like his own crappy blue deck, just with a couple of different cards. So his first hand was three Swamps, a Bog Imp, a hollow Dog, a Dark Banishing, and a Twisted Abomination. He went first and played a swamp. Joe played an Island. That's all. So Cailen drew another Swamp, played it, and his bog Imp.Joe played an island. Cailen drew his second Abomination, played a swamp, and attacked. Joe played a island and played a face down creature. Cailen drew Fear, played a swamp, and attacked again.Joe Island cycled his Shoreline ranger and played that island. Then his facedown creature attacked.  
  
Cailen= 18 Joe= 18  
  
Cailen drew a Misshapen Fiend and played it, and attacked with the imp. Joe played an island, and played a Mistform Warchief, his creature attacked, but was blocked by the Fiend.Cailen drew a Torture, Dark Banished the facedown creature and attacked with Imp. All of that while eating some Raisin Bran Crunch, in fact, why don't all you readers have a bowl? It has, and I quote, "Golden whole-wheat and rice flakes with hearty wheat bran for a satisfying crunch. Clusters of toasted oars, glazed with honey and then sprinkled with brown sugar for a delicious medley of flavours and a hearty bite. With Kelloggs Two scoops Raisin brans famous plump, juicy raisins!" blatant advertising  
  
So anyway, it was Joe's turn, and he played a Glintwing Invoker. Cailen drew a Diabolic Tutor, and used it to get his Fog of Gnats. Joe played a Vigilant Drake and attacked with the invoker, it was blocked by the Imp. Cailen drew a Skinthinner and played the Gnats. Joe used Opt, decided to put the top card on the bottom of his deck and drew. He played the Horned Turtle, and attacked with the Invoker and Drake. The Drake was blocked by the Regenerative Gnats.  
  
Joe= 17 Cailen= 15  
  
Cailen drew A Phyrexian Battleflies and Played them. Joe made the Warchief an elemental so he could Play the Storm Elemental. He attacked with the same two as last turn, the same thing happened, just with the battleflies blocking the invoker as well. Cailen drew a Deaths Head Buzzard and played it. Joe played False demise on the invoker and played Brain freeze, which stormed, to destroy the top six cards of Cailens deck. Reiver Demon, Raise Dead, Bog Imp, two Sengir Bats, and a Cackling Imp. Then Attacked with the Elemental and Invoker, the Invoker Being Blocked by the Birds and the Elemental by the Gnats. The birds gave everything -1/-1 taking one of the invokers lives, but sadly killing the Gnats. Cailen felt like and idiot when he remembered the Abominations Swampcycling, he used them both and played a Swamp. Joe used Phsycic Venom on one Of Cailen's Swamps, and put Viscerid Armor on the Elemental, and attacked with everything.  
  
Joe= 17 Cailen= 3  
  
Cailen drew what he knew was his last card, it wasMaggot Therapy. He played a swamp and Hollow Dogs. On Joes next turn, he didn't play anything, he just won. The Hollow Dogs had blocked the Invoker, but Cailen Still took eight damage.  
  
Joe= 17 Cailen= -5  
  
Cailen gathered up all of his cards, he thought he was good enough to get to the finals. He walked away slowly until he saw the tournament rules, after four people had been taken out, they would have a team game, the winners would get back into the tournament. Cailen had been the fourth peraon to lose so far, he still had a chance. 


End file.
